


When the boys go on a hunt while you stay at the bunker for research

by WinchestersUniverse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersUniverse/pseuds/WinchestersUniverse
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Reader, Dean Winchester & You, Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	When the boys go on a hunt while you stay at the bunker for research

It’s 4 am. Super. Sleep doesn’t wanna come anymore as you’re woken up by your personal alarm, Sam Winchester.

“Come on Y/N we’ve got a case, I already packed your duffel.” You groan and put your pillow on your face.

“Go away! I don’t wanna leave!” You whine.

“Really?”

“No I’m good here. I’m sure you can handle it with Dean.”

“You really wanna stay?” He looks at you surprised, you who’re always ready to go on a hunt.

“Are you planning something kinky?” Dean appears in your room, smirking.

“Don’t get cocky Winchester.” He chuckles and leaves.

“Sam, I’ll stay here if you need someone for research okay?” He nods and pecks the top of your head before leaving. You get up, dress up and head to the garage. You hug them both.

“Stay sage or I’ll come to kick your asses.” They chuckle and Sam sits in Baby.

“I know you will. Be back in 3 days.”

“Okay, bye! Oh and kick them in the ass.” He smirks and winks before taking a sit and pulling Baby on the road. Okay so now that you’re alone for 3 days, it’s time to do whatever you wanna do. You turn on the music, tie your hair in a ponytail and head to the shooting range. Being hunter is awesome to keep you in shape but when it comes to the guns, shooting range is heaven. Ya n le, most of the time you need holy water, salt, iron or machetes, your gun’s not used often. So now you can shoot without being bothered by Dean with his ‘who shoot better’ and his so damn sexy smirks… Damn it, even when he’s not there, he can make you feel his presence, wherever you are. Okay okay, stop. You stay in there a couple of hours, testing a lot of weapons. We can get carried away right? After that, you head to the kitchen to grab some food and a beer and plop down on the man cave’s couch to watch some movies when your phone rings.

“Hey sweetheart, I need tour help about something.” You walk down the corridor to reach the library.

“Yep, I’m listening.”

“I thin- we think it’s a witch, even maybe bunch a them so we can’t use the bullets without being killed. S-“

“So you want me to find something to kill them? Really Dean? A spell?” You chuckle as you grab a few books. He chuckles too.

“Yeah, not the beat plan.” After a long silence you break it, concern in your voice.

“You okay?”

“You care for me now?” You can hear the smirk in his voice.

“Shut up. I’ll do research and I send you what I find.”

“Thanks.” You both hung up and you begin your long researches until you find it and send it to the boys. After all that, it’s now 10pm and you’re tired so you eat something and hit the hay. The next day goes by, you do laundry and clean up. Yeah, you know, when you live with two big men 24/7, trust me, sometimes the bunker needs it. You’re now showered and it’s still early, you eat something for lunch and head to your room for a little nap to catch some really needed sleep. 3 hours or so later, you wake up hearing your phone ring.

“Hey Dean, what’s up?” He doesn’t respond but you can hear what they’re talking about and realize they’re in danger.

“Fucking Winchesters…” you run to your room packing your stuff and head to the war room with your bags full of everything. ‘And is they get hurt? Or worse, if they die?’ All your worried thoughts become anger. Yes, since you live with the boys and hunt with them, you became very close to them. Sam took you as his little sister and you both are very content, he’s your big brother, your giant teddy bear. Dean, well… You’re less than brother and sister and more like the bestest friends in the world, you both flirt shamelessly and got the same humor sens, the same hobbies and love the same music. But of course, I can’t blame you girl, your feelings are a bit more important than friendship… Okay, not a bit, more like head over heels? But by fear of rejection you’ve always kept it shut. It’s not like if you were tall, skinny, blond and just a missile because, you’re not. Not the type. Not at all. But now that they get caught, you being extremely worried makes your feelings deep down buried pop, hitting you like a fucking train.

“Castiel! Get your winged ass over there right now!” To shoot in the bunker, nearly exploding by anger. He appears a few seconds later.

“I need you to bring me there now.” You give him the address and hop. You’re there. Okay, now, mode hunter on. You thank Cas and apologize for your bitching and go inside. You hide behind a wall and get some quick glances to know that there are 7 witches, hopefully they’re close to each other so easy targets. The boys are in the corner of the room,alive, great now you can kick their asses after. You enter the room and kill 3 witches, with lack of backup, you do with what you got and slice the head off of 2 then shot the rest before running towards Sam. You free him and motion him to go free his brother as you walk outside towards the car. Once they’re both in the car, you put your headphones and turn on the music taking a nap on the way back to their motel room. Once in there, you take your duffel and head to the bathroom without a word, not even a glance to the brothers. You hear them talk.

“Why didn’t she talk to us back there?” Sam sighs.

“Man, we get caught, she had to kill all the witches while she thought we were dead, I think she has the right to be upset and angry.”

“Yeah but that’s not what I mean, she’s angry for another reason and I wanna know why.”

“Whatever Dean.” You finish your shower and head outside for a walk, Dean follows you.

“Hey, what’s wrong with you?”

“Leave me alone Dean.”

“Why? What did I do?” Silence.

“Why are you so mad, damn it, answer me!” You turn around and look at him dead in the eyes as he keeps shouting at you but you don’t register what he’s talking about. You push him against the car and pull him into you with your hands wrapped around his neck and kiss him deeply. When you pull out for air, he looks at you wide eyes and lips parted.

“I’m so mad at you Dean.”

“Damn hope you’ll be mad at me forever then.” He kisses you cupping your jaw. You pull his lower lip between your teeth and look at him, his eyes darkened by lust make you weak in the knees.

“I’m mad Dean *kiss* very, very mad right now.” He mutters some ‘fuck’ and ‘shit’ as you grind against him. He motions you to wrap your legs around his waist and walks towards the room. He pins you outside and kisses you hard as Sam reaches the door.

“Look Dean you should apologize t- oh huh okay I think- I think I should go for a walk. Yeah huh right ahem” He quickly runs outside as Dean gets you both inside and closes the door. You unwrap your legs and take off his shirt and pants before pushing him on the bed. You take off your clothes leaving you in nothing but your underwear and crawl on the bed before straddling his hips. He looks at you in awe, his pupils blown wide, as you kiss a path from his chest to his lips.

“Fuck I want you so much right now sweetheart.” You crawl at the end of the bed and hook two fingers in the waistband of his briefs sliding them off of his body as you lock your eyes with his. He sits up and take your head between his hands and kisses you fiercely, you moan. He unclasps your bra throwing it on the floor and rips your panties off of you. You straddle him once again grinding against his fully hard cock making him hiss in pleasure.

“Jesus Y/N.”

“I’m so mad at you right now.” He pants and sticks his bottom lip between his teeth seeing you close your eyes and breathe out his name.

“Take what you want, fuck sweetheart yes. Use me.” You lower yourself onto him placing both your hands flat on his chest for leverage and begin to roll your hips tearing a moan from both of you. You quicken your pace, almost bouncing on him. As he thrusts up, you cry out his name. Dean cups one of your breasts kneading it.

“Jesus Y/N you feel so good.”

“God Dean mmh yes.” Suddenly your climax hits you running on every fiber of your body, you scream his name slowing your rhythm. And with that, Dean flips you over so now you’re on your back, he lifts your left leg and thrusts back into you.

“Oh fuck Dean god!” He quickens his pace so now he pounds into you leaving a groan escape his lips as you scream his name.

“Yes baby scream my name tell everyone you’re mine.” He sucks a purple mark on your neck and kisses you hard. Feeling you tightening around him, he thrusts into you hard and fast kneeling between your legs.

“Shit gonna mmh Dean…”

“Right behind you.” A few hard thrusts and with that, the pressure in your belly snaps as you come your body shivering as your orgasm hits you. Dean comes just after you groaning your name before collapsing on top of you.

“Still mad at me?”

“Mmh think you made it up to me.” You both chuckle and he kisses you before pulling out of you and laying on the bed next to you. He wraps his arms around you and pulls you tight against him.

“I bet you’ll be mad tomorrow again.”

“Don’t try to make me mad because of sex Dean.”

“Why?” His voice huskier than before against your ear makes you shiver again.

“Because you’ll win even if I’m not mad.” He kisses you and smirks.

“Rest then, tomorrow we’ll have a long way back to the bunker sweetheart.” You chuckle and turn around to nuzzle against his chest before falling asleep as he runs his fingers into your hair.


End file.
